Bittersweet Baby James
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: A fic alternate script of the episode Sweet Baby James. Enjoy!


**Very Rocketshippy! This is Alternative for Sweet Baby James. :3 Enjoy!**

James sat, snoring, beside his chimecho. Mime Jr. was leaning on his arm. Jessie snuck in with Meowth by her side. They glanced at each other and grinned evilly.

Meowth scooped Mime Jr. up in one paw and dropped it in a sack.

Jessie shoved a bag over Munchlax's head and stuffed him inside. She giggled. "Now to get the others!"

James jolted awake as he realized Mime Jr. was no longer there. He examined the room. "Where's Mime Jr.? And Munchlax?"

Jessie and Meowth snuck through the building, swiping oddishes and woopers left and right.

Ash blinked and looked around. Something didn't seem right. He sat up in bed and looked down at the Pokémon house. Lights were flashing inside. He decided to go investigate.

"Team Rocket!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"JESSIE!"

James stormed into the Pokémon house.

Meowth jumped forward. "Jimmy! Is youse here ta back us up?"

James glared, seething. "I told you to behave yourselves!"

Jessie lifted her head and closed her eyes in a snobbish, stubborn sort of way. "Telling Team Rocket to behave is like telling Pokémon not to battle."

James's voice rose even louder. "I get that but stealing from my GRANDPARENTS?! That is an all new low for you."

Jessie stared at him in disbelief. "ME? What about YOU?! You lied to them, forced us to pose as your employees, and said you'd rather die than marry me!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to be a brat and steal from the only people who care about me!"

SLAP!

"Mmph!"

James let out a quiet yelp as Jessie's petite hand came in contact with his face.

A red mark now covering the left side of his face, James lifted his head, a cold look in his eyes that chilled Jessie to the bone. Without a word, he reached out and took the bag from Jessie and, bending down, gently released the Pokémon. The woopers and oddishes scattered. He held Mime Jr. and let May grab her Munchlax. Jessie noticed tears in his eyes as he turned to walk away. The twerps saw what was going on and ran off to the mansion.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled. "Don't you just walk away from me! And after calling me a brat!" She grabbed his shoulder.

When she turned him around she was attacked by the depressing sight of James's tears running down the welt on his cheek. Jessie gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. The sight of it was...well, like a slap in the face.

"Oh James," she whispered. She lifted her hand to his face. He flinched.

Jessie's gloved fingers ran gently over the damage she had done to his cheek. She was so forceful sometimes. James relaxed when he realized he wasn't being beat up.

Mime Jr. figured that this wasn't a good time to be in the middle of things. He hopped out of James's hand and took refuge with a Quagsire in a bush.

Jessie's finger ran over a particularly delicate spot just at his jawline. James winced and whimpered, pulling away. Jessie looked at his face, and then her glove.

"Oh my Arceus, James; you're bleeding!" Jessie cried. She pulled a handkerchief out of her boot and dipped it in the pond nearby. She began dabbing at his wound.

A whine appeared in James's voice. "Stop it Jess!" He jerked his head away. "I'm fine."

Jessie gazed at him forlornly. "No you're not. And it's all my fault."

James gaped at her, stunned.

Jessie continued. "The truth is, I know I'm a brat and the real reason I got mad was because you said the only people who cared about you were your grandparents. But that's not true." Jessie blushed, furiously red. She took a deep breath before finishing.

"I care about you."

"And I shouldn't have hit you," she added. "I'm sorry."

James stood there, shocked beyond belief. Jessie cared about him! And she APOLOGIZED!

Overwhelmed with emotion, James rushed forward and pressed his lips to Jessie's.

Her eyes grew wide. The love of her life was kissing her! She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the kiss.

Needing air, the couple broke apart. Jessie had a stern look on her face.

"You're bleeding," remarked Jessie, and she pulled her handkerchief back out. James smiled at Jessie's concern and allowed her to help him.

James sat beside his Chimecho, sobs wracking his body. Chimecho murmured "Chime chime" and James acknowledged that it was trying to say "It's okay, I'll be fine." Saying goodbye one last time, James left Chimecho, tears still visible on his face.

Jessie winked to Meowth. The scratch cat pulled roughly on a cord, and as they lost altitude, James's head jerked up.

And what did he see but his beautiful Chimecho.

"Goodbye Chimecho!" he called, tears of joy welling in his eyes.

"Surprise," Jessie whispered.

"Thanks," he replied, gently rubbing his sore, red jaw.

"You're welcome."

**Whew! Took all night to finish that one. Ps I don't own the episode Sweet Baby James. Hope you enjoyed; Review, Favorite, Follow!**


End file.
